The present invention relates to mounting systems and pertains particularly to an improved gimbal drive for sensing devices such as radar antennas and the like.
Radar antennas and other similar sensing and transmitting devices are typically mounted for orientation within a hemispherical zone, for either specific directional orientation or sweeping movement. Many different gimbal mountings are known in the art and various approaches to mounting of such sensing devices have been attempted in the past. In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 970,284, filed Dec. 18, 1978 and entitled "Differential Drive Rolling Arc Gimbal", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,802, I disclose a type of gimbal mounting to which I apply a differential drive system. In my present application I have developed and applied the benefit of the differential drive system to a pedestal type gimbal mount.